dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Polygon Man VS Tabuu
Polygon Man VS Tabuu is SSS42X2's 26th DBX and 11th of Season 2. It features Polygon Man of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and Tabuu of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Description The biggest baddies of Smash Bros. and PlayStation All-Stars duke it out, but which one takes the win? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Step: Subspace - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) In the world of Subspace, a glowing blue figure known as Tabuu '''watches on as he sees his army being dispatched by all of the fighters who rebel against him. Tabuu just sighed at this until he heard a mysterious voice. (Cut Music) ???: Your only hope of survival is surrender. Tabuu looked behind and saw a purple floating head, revealing '''Polygon Man. Tabuu: ... Polygon Man: You are but insects, struggling against each other. Not a surprise. Still, I expec- Before he could finish, Tabuu hit Polygon Man with an explosion, but Polygon Man isn't fazed. (Cue Walking on Leaves - No More Heroes) Polygon Man: How can you hope to stand against might such as mine? Tabuu just crossed his arms while Polygon Man's eyes start to glow. Phase: Spread of Darkness! HERE WE GOOO! Polygon Man shoots laser beams from his eyes, but Tabuu dodges and fires bullets from his fingers at Polygon Man, who simply blocks all of them until Tabuu fires off a charged shot, breaking the barrier and grabbing Polygon Man with the Chain of Light. He slams Polygon Man down multiple times before throwing him down and teleporting behind Polygon Man, rapidly chopping him in the process. Polygon Man then moves back. Polygon Man: Your flailing amuses me greatly. This angers Tabuu as the blue figure throws a shuriken at Polygon Man, who disappears behind Tabuu and attacks with multiple head-butts and spins. He then turns into Hades and smashes the ruler of Subspace with multiple claw attacks before turning back and slamming him down with a head-butt. Tabuu then turns into a blade and rushes forward at Polygon Man, slicing a piece of his head to bits, then dives down with an energy blade in hand, sending Polygon Man flying out of Subspace and into the World of Trophies. Tabuu follows and tries to attack, but Polygon Man blocks his attack with a barrier, causing Tabuu to stagger back. Polygon Man: Never again. Polygon Man then creates an army of Polygonal All-Stars while Tabuu sends the Subspace Army directly after them. While the two forces were squaring off, Tabuu looks straight at Polygon Man, spreading out his wings in the process. Polygon Man then collected all of the power from the Polygonal All-Stars, ready to finish the fight. Polygon Man: You only prolong the inevitable. Tabuu: ... (Cue Power Scale - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3) They both rush at each other, clashing attacks until Tabuu transforms into a cage of glowing energy as he grabs Polygon Man and slams him down. He then split in half and fired projections of himself at Polygon Man to distract him, which succeeds as Tabuu fires off a laser from a dragon head, landing a direct hit and dealing massive damage to Polygon Man. Polygon Man then reaches Level 3 and then uses his Level 3 Super, unleashing all of it's power out. He lets out an energy beam of pure energy, greatly damaging Tabuu's wings, but Tabuu himself is unaffected as he defended himself with an electric shield. Tabuu then grabs a Smash Ball from Subspace and fixed his wings, ready to unleash his most powerful attack: Off Waves. Polygon Man then tries to uses his Level 3 Super once more, but he goes right through Tabuu. Polygon Man: No! It is not possible! Tabuu fires the Off Waves, launching Polygon Man back into Subspace. Tabuu teleports behind Polygon Man and disappears in an explosion, sending Polygon Man flying upward. Shadow Bugs then trapped him in place, not allowing him to escape. Polygon Man: Stay away! The Shadow Bugs trap Polygon Man inside, adding another Polygon Man right in front of the real one. It attacks Polygon Man with a deadly combo before disappearing. Tabuu then threw a nearby trophy stand at Polygon Man, turning him into a trophy. He then fired off the Off Waves one more time, destroying the trophy and ending Polygon Man. (Cut Music) Tabuu then sees the AP orb that was within Polygon Man and absorbs it, claiming his power for his own. Meanwhile, in the World of Trophies, the Polygonal All-Stars and the Subspace Army start to disappear, signaling the end of their small war. Tabuu then teleported away. DBX! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:'Final Boss' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights